I Am Cockroach
by souleater1234567
Summary: Rage bubbles up in my throat, leaving behind irreversible scars, on the lining of my trachea. “Heh.” and I’m off. Dark Naruto. Review


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have no idea what its like to bear a seal that can end your life at any moment!" Neji yells. His headband dangling in his hand, the bird cage seal clear on his forehead.

Rage bubbles up in my throat, leaving behind irreversible scars, on the lining of my trachea. "Heh." and I'm off. In some other world, and my mind is spinning around and around. On the outside I'm laughing so hard it hurts and Neji is screaming at me why I'm laughing. I'm not mocking him. Up in the stands, I can hear Tenten gasp, and Hinata choke, as blood slides back down her throat.

I pull my attention back on the enraged Neji and smirk at him. "I know so much about that." I murmur. Neji asks how. I can see he's confused and curious. So I tell him, but not in words.

I untie the headband and let it fall to the ground. Neji's eyes widen to impossible lengths and the audience goes silent. I feel dizzy. The demon whispers in my head so loud that all I can hear is him, I missed what Neji said.

**KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLTHEMTHEMALLALLALLALL!!! **His words are illegible and smothered in malice. Neji is whispering too.

"The cockroach in my head is crawling." I smile. "Telling me to kill you." Neji is so still, I wonder if he's breathing at all. The crowd is freaking out quietly as if not to startle me. Am I an animal? They think so. A filthy dirty mongrel.

Kyuubi hates it when I tell people he's a cockroach. He screaming his head off, and I reassure him that a cockroach can survive a nuclear explosion, but not a boot. I say its ironic, he can survive anything, but a boot. The Yondaime was a boot, and he's the cockroach. Kyuubi growls.

Hiashi is preparing to activate the seal in case I lunge at Neji. He mans crooked fingers in the appropriate seal. Then I make a mistake. I lunge at Neji. And my head hurts so much I fall back on the ground. I grip my head and curl up in a tight ball. Hiashi jumps down from the stands and walks over to my pathetic form. His boot strikes my back, my spine cracks. Hiashi is not the most gentlest man on earth that for sure.

**KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!!**

My fingers curl and uncurl in the dirt. This man, Kyuubi screams, is making fun of you!

**GET UP WHELP!! pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic. **He chants the mantra over and over in my puny head.

**GET UP!!!! OR ILL DEVOIR YOU WHOLE!! **It hurts so much I scream back at him. GO AWAY!! I shout.

It doesn't work.

**SISSY!**

**WIMP!!BABY!!!**

**NEWBORN!!!!**

**PATHETIC!!!!!**

SHUT UP! I scream. But he goes on.

I know its true. I am weak. My eyes open, tears drip down my cheeks, and I'm so angry. My fingers uncurl and strike out towards the infernal man. Before I can touch him, chains crawl over my body and bind my to arenas wall. The tears are of frustration. I struggle to get out, wiggle and yell. Hiashi stops the cage bird seal, and I crumple. My head hangs like a rag doll.

**WEAK!**

My head snaps up and my arms spring forward and claw the air. My lips curl and my razor sharp teeth are bared. A feral growl erupts from my throat tearing up my sense of mercy. The hokage walks down the staircase, he's the one who triggered the chains. Neji watches on shocked at my mood change. I was a happy bubbly boy before, but now he thinks I'm a monster, who impersonated a human. A mockery to humanity. A great evil trapped in a meat casing. Like a sausage.

Red froth bubbles up from my maw as the hokage makes his way to me, his fancy robes blowing and shifting in the light wind. My head twitches and I lurch up a stream of red bubbles. The red energy appears and bubbles up from the ground of the arena. I know what's next. A red mist falls around us and the hokage is clueless.

"Naruto." he whispers to me. "Stop." but I cant even if I wanted to. I hate him. " I HATE you." I bite back a stream of curses that threaten to pour from my lips. He smiles, and I hiccup more red bubbles. He thinks I'm secured, what a fool.

"Fine." a turns back to the staircase. "I'll leave you there." he treads to the stairs his robes a red mocking color sway. My eyes narrow into little angry slits. "I'LL **DESTROY **YOU!" the Kyuubis voice wiggles into my words. The crowd is hushed by hearing the voice of the villages red destroyer. Sarutobi stops dead in his tracks. Frozen.

I sound possessed, the evil rings through my shouts, and the demon swims in my blue orbs of light. Red flows out of my eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The thick liquid oozed down the back of my skull. I can feel the madness dripping in my mind, creating webs of pain.

My eyes are bleeding crimson, when Kakashi and Sasuke appear. "Are we late-" Kakashi goes, but stops noticing the tense atmosphere. His gaze travels around the arena then to me. His one eye widens and he rushes Sasuke to the safety of the stands. "Kakashi what are you-" Sasuke says and fixes his eyes on me. My back arches and the Kyuubi takes control of my voice box.

My mouth parts and red ooze pours out of my long jaw, and I let out a blood curdling howl. Sasuke shivers and I can sense Gaara stirring from the competitors booth.

"**SARUTOBI YOU PUNY HUMAN! I WILL CRUSH YOU!!" **

I am no longer in control. My body spasms and shakes, my spindly arms ripping my ridiculous orange jacket off in shreds. The black shirt ripped apart also. My clawed fingers interlock and rise in the air. And before I know it I'm chanting the language Kyuubi mocked me in. Demonic talk show host.

"**ALGERTOGOTYUHITSHHHHHTOPPPQRAWL!" **an endless list of non ending words spew from my mouth, my bottom fangs click and rip at the top of my jaw. An array of seals light up on my tan skin, crawling up my chest and circling in uneven patterns. Two long snake shaped seals slither up my forearms and wrap around my fingers. Sarutobi is staring at me in shock and fear, and I'm surprised that he hasn't peed his pants yet. Most of the civilians have. He knows if I get out of these chains he's my first living target.

"**GAAR!!" **I hack and spit a black sludge onto the ground. The black sludge hisses and smokes, eating up the dirt and roots. Acid.

"**HEH" **the Kyuubi chuckles through my mouth. The gravely and horrid sound rings the ears of all the people in the arena. A big chakra seal on my stomach burns through my skin trying to force the Kyuubis chakra back into his domain. Blood drips down my legs and onto the soil beneath. Neji's legs are wobbling like a scared turkey at a slaughter house.

The chakra seal on my abdomen bubbles and spits and dissolves into my flesh. Gone. I look up to the stricken face of the hokage and hyuuga head, and smirk fiercely.

Up in the competitors box Gaara's sand is twitching and caressing his face as if asking 'Please'. 'Can I please'. His siblings are cowering in the corner avoiding the sand, and his wrath. And the red haired boy jumps over the edge, much to the relief of everyone in the competitors booth. Gaara lands in front of me, and he suffocates me in his aqua eyes.

"SHUKAKU! RELEASE SHUKAKU!" I scream, and he's surprised that I know of his demon. My pleading red eyes stare into his own, and his sand starts to attack to chains that are wrapped around me. The rest of his sand surrounds him in a sandy dome.

The transformation will begin soon.

The crimson bubbles froth up in some sort of twisted anger, and Neji jumps away from a certain rage filled patch. Black tendrils climb up my arms transforming them into black blanketed claws, with a tint of red. I lunge with all my body weight, and the chains moan and creak. The hokage is frantic, he knows that I'm going to destroy konoha.

Sarutobi signals a ANBU and tells him to evacuate the crowd, before I get loose. To late. The chains shatter and chunks of steel fly outward. I land to the ground with a thud. The ANBU and hokage look to me with horror. The ANBU reacts and appears in front of me and aims his katana to slice my neck. I bring up a black claw and grab the fast paced sword. The metal bites at my palm, and black blood oozes out of the already healing cut.

The ANBU kicks me in the face but I jerk the sword out of his hands. I throw the katana aside and jump up to the ANBU's face. My claws fly out and grip the ANBU's mask, tearing it off I dig my teeth into his nose cartilage.

He shrieks and flails around, striking me with his fists. I rear back and roughly rip his nose clean off, blood flies and lands on the hokages robe, in hypnotic patterns. My feet lift up and kick the ANBU in the crotch and kick him away. I land on the ground and crush the guys head with my sandal, and I rush off to the pack jonin surrounding the hokage. One female jonin, Kurenai, runs over to me with a kunai in hand.

"**HAH!" **I laugh. **"PRETTY PRINCESS IS TRYING TO KILL ME! THE DEMON!" **my hateful words spew forth straight from the demons cage. Inside my head I can feel the fox roll over and force more chakra into my body. The black tendrils on my arms travels to my neck. The cage bird seal burns my forehead, but Kyuubi quickly fixes that.

Gone. No more cage bird seal. It dissolved.

Kurenai tries to slash me but I bat her away with one of my three red hot tails. She shrieks in pain with burns on her side and arms, and a bearded jonin catches her crying form. Asuma.

As I'm plowing threw a mass of ninja trying to reach that blasted sarutobi, I hear a yell.

"ATTACK! BUT STAY AWAY FROM THE KYUUBI JINCHUURIKI!" the kazekage yells as he jumps down to the arena. Four weirdly garbed ninja follow after him. I barely notice a purple barrier rising up around me, trapping the pathetic ninja in, and the rest out. All I see is the old Kage standing up with courage or foolishness, I don't know. He's in my reach and I'm finally going to have my revenge, when a pale nin garbed in the kazekage robes steps in front of me blocking me with his back turned to me.

"**FOOLISH MORTAL!! MOVE!!" **the Kyuubi yells from his cage and the words creeping out of my throat. The pale man turns his head slightly and smiles, his teeth shining brightly, and I'm mesmerized. His snake like eyes gleam with unsaid laughter, and his pale skin as white as a sheet.

"Back down, he's mine." he says simply as if he's stronger then me. The Kyuubi growls. Preposterous.

"**Puny human." **he controls my facial features to snarl. **"MOVE!" **the snake man, Orochimaru I remember, stands his ground and snaps his fingers. "I've known this old man longer than you, and I want to kill him myself…so scram." his eyes hold a challenging gleam.

"**Disgusting human filth." **the Kyuubi goes on. **"You have your one moment of dumb glory, but remember somehow in that tiny brain, that Kyuubi, the king of all demons, did you a favor. And kitsune favors shall be returned, or you will be damned to the pits of HELL!" **He flares his chakra around me and the tendrils creep even higher up my neck, to my chin. I walk over to the purple barrier next to the dome of sand that surrounds Gaara. I pick up the sand dome with one of my black coated claws, and use the other to slash a gap in the barrier. I jump though it as it closes up.

I set Gaara's dome on the ground right when Hiashi throws a chakra enhanced fist at me. I dodge and strike him down with my arm, cutting deep trenches into his face. I use two chakra tails to hold him to the ground. He grunts in pain at the burns. His arms come up in a feeble way for protection. I shove my clawed hand into his midsection and pull out, a splatter of hyuuga guts spray on my unclothed chest.

"**WHELP!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Orochimaru." the Sandaime offers a greeting to his old student. Orochimaru smiles. "Sarutobi, I'm sad to say that this is the last time we will talk, after this fight one of us will be dead." the Sandaime gives a grim face. "One of us." he agrees. "Or both of us."

Sarutobi reaches to his robes and pulls them off in a sentimental way, underneath is battle armor. "I see you were expecting me." Orochimaru chuckles. "Before we fight I must ask why the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is trying to kill you."

Sarutobi winches and rubs his hands together in a nervous motion. "When Naruto was a boy, I wanted the village to treat him as a hero, but sadly they did the opposite." the sound four was listening too. " They treated him unfairly and beat him. Starved him, and possibly worse things. I hoped he would see through all there hatred and see the pain they all felt.

But he didn't. I saw signs in him that I didn't want too. He did horrible things to animals and children alike, when he was still young. He had a chance at a normal life.

I wanted to fix him with therapy, hoping that he would break down and have himself a good cry, but that didn't end well. The therapist had to be sent to a mental ward." Sarutobi laughed a bitter chuckle.

"I saw that if Naruto got powerful enough that he would eventually destroy the village, so I tried to make him into a civilian, but he said he wanted to be a ninja. I tried to convince him that the life of a ninja was a dangerous one, but his will held strong. When he joined the academy I gave him the idea that if he became the hokage the village would respect him. He told me that becoming hokage was a foolish and childish dream. He was becoming a danger, I had to do something for the villages sake. I didn't what to but it was my duty."

sarutobi lowered his gaze in remembrance. He still could hear the screams from naruto when he got the bird cage seal and all the other seals.

"I had Hiashi give Naruto the cage bird seal, so if he stepped out of line he could be disposed of. But he just got worse. He cursed at me and said I would rue the day I messed with Naruto Uzumaki. So I had to install some more seals just incase."

Orochimaru lifted a manicured eyebrow. " What kind of seals?" he asked.

Sarutobi sighed "Chakra seals, imprisonment seals, binding seals, suffocation seals, and a few blood clot seals." he flinched at hearing his own impassive voice. Orochimaru smirked.

"Wow Sarutobi-sensei I didn't know you had it in you." Sarutobi glared heatedly at the snake master. "I'm nothing like you!" he yelled, his cheeks twitching. Orochimaru shrugged impassively. "I didn't say you were."

And for once sarutobi felt regret. Regret that naruto would never know off. Regret for all the lives he ruined because one botched decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black seals quiver and rive, burning deep trenches into my fresh skin. And for once I'm glad I have the Kyuubi in my belly. Even if he is a asshole.

"**HUMPH! A KID LIKE YOU COULD NEVER KNOW WHAT POWER IS!" **

Your right, I say, even with you I don't.

Silence over comes my sewer mind.

The konoha shinobi that's swinging a sword at my head, doesn't exist.

The screaming from the slaughtered villagers, doesn't exist.

The shukaku transformed Gaara that is emerging from the sand dome, doesn't exist.

The hyuuga heir, Hinata that is screaming about her dead father, doesn't exist.

The betrayed looks from my teammates that are fighting, doesn't exist.

The thing that exists right now, is the burning and angry chakra that is charging through my chakra pathways.

And I explode.

My eyes roll up into my head, and my limbs straighten. Pure evil erupts from my stomach, like red hot molten lava.

Pain.

I grip my head and scream the loudest I ever had. The fighters stop fighting. The medic nins stop healing. Gaara winces from his hypnotic state and whispers, master. My teammates share frightened glances with each other. Sasuke flinches, remembering the massacre, when he made a similar scream. Kakashi's one eyes widens from shock at the terrible memories of the Kyuubi attack resurface, and losing his sensei. The whole village is reminded what power I hold within my tiny body.

My ears are ringing as I claw at my belly, agony flowing from my chapped lips. Bigger claws rip through my nail beds, blood flows from my finger tips. Fangs shape and grow from my once dulled canines. My hair grows a bit longer, and wilder, soft to the touch, like an animals fur. My eyes are overcome by a deeper shade of burgundy. My whisker marks lengthen and fill out, stretching across my cheeks.

The black mass on my arms, scurries up my neck and to my jaw, and finally curling around my eyes. I crane my neck at an impossible angle and give everyone an insane and bloodthirsty grin.

My voice cracks. **"Lets get crackin!" **I laugh, a blood curtailing one at that, and shoot off. The first guy I see , gets a claw to the face. His taken by surprise face wiggles into my mind as I numbly slam a foot into his trachea.

The next gets plastic surgery on his stomach, curtsy by my teeth.

The next has a bowl biopsy.

The next, heart transplant.

The next, limb removal.

And the next, I clean her clock. No pun intended.

Restless leg syndrome? I can fix that.

Hip dysplasia ? Let me see.

Fibromyalgia ? No prob.

Gingivitis? Don't worry I'm here to help.

So anyway…

I body slam a chunin to the ground, loving the snaps I hear from her spine. **Crack! **She's dead. I get up brushing dirt off my legs while digging my new claws into a genin hopefuls eyes. Twenty corpse's surround me, and I jump over them to slam into the next group of ninja. I'm getting quite bored. It shows when I yawn while tearing at some untalented shinobi brains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stopped holding off some random sound ninja, to glance at his now berserk teammate. His eyes narrowed, as the sharingan flared. He turned to his sensei that was fighting off a sand ninja.

"Kakashi, that cant be Naruto down there, he wouldn't hurt anyone!" he yelled stubbornly, leaving out the wave mission where naruto tried to kill Haku. Kakashi turned to him holding a sand nin in a head lock.

"Sasuke, weather you believe it or not, that's Naruto, and there's nothing we can do now." he cast a downward glance at the sand nin with detest. "B…but he's killing konoha ninja!" Sasuke yelled, saying the word 'killing' as if it was taboo. "And what's with that red energy that's surrounds him, I've never seen such a thing." he said. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared of what naruto had become in such a short time period. Uchiha's aren't scared of anything.

Kakashi sighed. He new had to tell them the truth someday. But someday can wait. "Sasuke… you have to understand, that that's not the Naruto that you've trained with, and became friends with. This naruto will kill you without hesitation. Whatever You do, don't confront him. Do I make myself clear." Kakashi's voice was in 'commander mode'. Sasuke hesitated but reluctantly nodded.

His head lowered "Yes sir, I understand." he answered solemnly. Kakashi turned away with a grim look. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm not going to lose anymore students. He thought.

And they returned to the fight, kunai whizzed by there heads, as Oto and Suna ninja battled with the Konoha forces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**ARRRGGGOOORRR!!!" **the mini shukaku transformed Gaara stomped about the arena crushing ninja beneath its terrible clawed feet. Shukaku was controlling Gaara's mouth and limbs much like Naruto.

"**MASTER!!!" **Shukaku shrieked, causing several ninja to become deaf. **"MASTER WHERE ARE YOU!!" **he searched the crowd until he saw naruto. **"MASTER!" **Shukaku cried gleefully, bounding after the boy. He landed in front of the Kyuubi enhanced Naruto, crushing a few chunin. Naruto looked up in interest.

"Shukaku?" he asked. "Or Gaara?" Shukaku smiled gruesomely. **"Shukaku, master, I am your service." **the mini Sand demon bowed and cast his eyes to the ground in respect. Naruto smiled, even though it looked more like a snarl, and made a motion for Shukaku to rise.

"Help me destroy this steaming trash pile, Shukaku my loyal servant, and friend." he bared his fangs in greeting. Shukaku lit up.

"**MASTER YOU DO REMEMBER ME!!" **and the sand priest wrapped naruto into a bone crushing hug. **"I KNEW YOU WOULD!" **he yelled twirling around and dancing, with Naruto in his arms. Naruto smiled back and tried to get out of shukaku hold.

"Okay there big boy, your suffocating me." he struggled. Shukaku reluctantly let him down. "Now get big, crush the buildings." Shukaku nodded and stepped away if not to crush Naruto.

Sand piled up onto his body and he grew until he towered over the stands. The giant demon jumped over the arena walls and smashed into some buildings. Rubble and debris flew into the barren streets.

Naruto watched with a content look on his demonic face, and went back to slaughtering ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smoke blew from broken and cracked pipes and welled up into the air. Black rings of some kind of fluid poured from dried and sun baked body's. Glass was scattered around on the ground reflecting light, and catching attention.

Animal and plant life was gone. Left in a hurry and refused to return to the heap that was the village hidden in the leaves. The hot sun peeked over the black and rain filled clouds that hovered over head. The hokage monument was horribly disfigured, collapsed on itself killing thousands of frightened children and villagers that hid inside. The face of Minato Namikazi was the worse off. The rocks surface had been clawed off. Deep trenches made from giant claws ran around the mountain.

By the crumpled gates off the village sat a blond haired boy swinging his legs back and forth while sitting on the head of the Sandaime that was once carved onto the monument. He sat looking out at the abyss that was once a prospering village with an impassive face. He had secured two oven mitts to his hands with duct tape. They were crossed in his lap.

A red haired boy slowly walked up to the blond also with an impassive face. He stood quiet for a moment, enjoying the piece between them both. Then he turned to look at the other boy.

"Master." he said emotionlessly. "My village has left me." the blond did not made a move to show that he had heard. The red head continued. " My family left me." the blond turned his head slightly to the side. "I wish to follow and serve you, for you are my master."

"Gaara." the blond played with the seams on his oven mitts, or at least tried to. A nervous habit? Or a playful game?

"We are the same." he turned to stare at Gaara with his ocean blue orbs. A brilliant smile bloomed on the blond cheeky face. "You must understand that where ever we go, anywhere, they will know of us and we will be hunted." he grabbed a rock from below the huge bust he was atop. "And we must fight." he gripped the rock in his right 'mitted' hand.

"To the death."

He threw the rock into a nearby burnt tree. A pale hand shot and grabbed the rock, from behind the tree. Gaara's impassive eyes widened and he shot his hand out ready to defend Naruto with his sand.

"Don't be afraid boys its just me." and Orochimaru stepped out from behind the tree, his four oto guards flanking him. Naruto smiled at him, a creepy visage. "I'm flattered that you would come all the way out here just for us rejects."

Orochimaru made his way to them, Gaara glaring at him the whole time. "Why of course-

"Cut the crap." cut in Naruto, now frowning. "You're here to uphold your kitsune favor. I bet you feel threatened." he shook his head closing his eyes in thought. "Coward."

"Very perceptive Naruto. But that's not the only reason I came. I want you, and Gaara to come to Oto with me." Orochimaru offered, his hand curling at his side in hidden anger. His four guards gasped, shock written on there faces. The snake sanin never asked for anything. He usually just took what he wanted, seeing as he was a Kage, and sanin.

"With some proper training you two could be powerful shinobi." he smirked showing his sparkly teeth. " I could give you two proper tutors and I have thousands of jutsu at my disposal, all for you." Orochimaru's guards, the sound four, were now in complete shock. Orochimaru never begged for anything, and he was down right pleading.

"So what do you say?" the snake sanin's voice was fake, and had an underlining of wanting. Gaara glanced at Naruto, not lowering his hand. Naruto looked quite imposing, and was scratching his chin, like an elderly man with many burdens would.

"Umm- sure why not." he smiled, and glanced at Gaara. "Gaara?" he raised an eyebrow.

The sand user looked to his master and nodded. "Of course."

Orochimaru looked satisfied and signaled the sound four to scout ahead. The snake man turned back to them and smiled, showing his purely whites.

"You wont regret this. Now follow me." and naruto jumped off the bust and followed Orochimaru, with Gaara in tow, to there new home.

"Oto." Naruto whispered. "Sounds nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I know that the dialogue changed from first person to third, but I wanted to show Naruto feelings in the first part, and it was essential.

I wrote this in November, but I never posted it so I hope you liked it.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
